


Captain America fuck the Marvel Universe

by Flashbolt23785



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers Tower, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, P-in-V sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: A kinky fic where Steve Rogers fucked every character in the Marvel Universe.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, Hank Pym/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Simon Williams, Steve Rogers/Thor
Kudos: 11





	1. Natasha Romanov

Steve and Natasha’s relationship are merely teasing, probably with some pent-up sexual frustration in there somewhere, but it’s never gone anywhere than teasing. People around her would roll their eyes every time Natasha and Steve are in the room, just wanting her to do something about the confusing relationship the both of them have. It is obvious both have like each other.

Sometimes it was stupid pick-up lines, other times it was days where both of them realized how close they are, blushing and flirting off the awkwardness of the situation, other times it is her turn waiting to jump each other’s bones, but it never happened. 

Both are yet again, teasing each other. Steve was tired of waiting for something to happen between Natasha.

“Shut your mouth before I shut it for you.” Steve teased, sitting across from Natasha in the living area of the room.

“I dare you.” Natasha’s eyebrows raised, looking at Steve on the other couch.

“Are you challenging me?”

Natasha grinned. “I am now.” She got up from the couch before Steve could stand up, rushing down the hallways of the tower, resting against the wall of one of the hallways when she thought she had lost him.

Natasha doesn’t hear his footsteps come around the other corner, his arms trapping her against the wall as they leaned on either side of her head. “I got you.”

The redhead Russian spy let out a small breath, realizing how close his face toward her. “That wasn’t the challenge.” She whispered, with her eyes looking into his own blue ones, telling him exactly what she wanted.

He did what both have been waiting for, for months. His lips met her in a heated kiss, his arms moved down to grip her waist, pulling her against him. Fingers tangled in his blond hair. Natasha’s lips tasted like cherry top, something Steve had never embrace with her for a long time. Now, it’s finally happening and it felt so good.

Natasha pulled away from the kiss swiftly, slipping out of Steve’s grip to grab one of his hands, dragging him to her room down the hallway, opening the door and shutting it once both stepped inside.

Steve didn’t waste more time as his lips connected with her again, with both walking back until the back of her knees hit the bed, making them fall back. Natasha’s lips detached from Steve’s as she caught her breath, the Captain’s chest heaving slightly with anticipation. He looked godly with his blonde hair spread out like an Olympian and his jeans didn’t seem this tight two minutes ago.

Her eyes connected with his own as he stood there dumbfounded, watching Natasha with her teeth biting the lip. “Are you gonna fuck me or what?”

Steve seemed to snap out of his daze when he heard her voice, a small chuckle escaping his lips, “That’s what I am going to do today.”

“Come over here and make me.” Natasha slowly started scooting up the bed more, watching Steve follow before his body came to rest over her.

Steve’s head came down, pressing his lips back to her, letting his tongue make it’s way into her mouth as the tongues began to dance around with each other. Steve’s hands were far from shy as they slid down her sides and underneath the suit, teasing her skin with his fingertips. His lips trailed from her lips down to her neck, Steve’s lips finding the sweet spot easily as he sucked and bit on her neck, leaving a hickey on her neck. He pulled away, a small smile on his face as he looked down at Natasha.

His hands were impatient, unzipped her suit as he removed her hands out from the long sleeve suit. His lips instantly continuing their journey down to her breasts, pressing his lips to the skin around her bra, the groan whimper that came out of her lips hyped Steve more. His hands came back to unclip her bra as his hand moved the straps off of her arms, with bra long forgotten as his lips attached onto her nipple. He kissed his way around Natasha’s chest for a little, with soft moans released from her mouth was what he was dying to hear.

Steve gulped as he slipped his hand down to her panties, his face moving up to press gentle kisses to the side of the redhead’s neck, an odd contrast to the way his fingers began working on her clit. He drew small circles against the clit before his middle finger was dragged down, dipping into the wetness of her entrance. Steve slowly pushed his middle finger in, dragging out a quiet moan from Natasha’s mouth, his thumb taking the place now on her clit. Steve lifted his head to watch her mouth drop, eyes closed as her hips pushed up as his finger pumped in and out of her.

Steve leaned nearer to Natasha’s head as he began to whisper quietly from his lips through her ears. “Do you like that, Nat?”

“Oh great, yes. Steve, I hope you are teasing more.” Nat whined, surprised at the sound that came out of her mouth.

Natasha watched him lick his lips as his eyes gazed down at her lips before he made eye contact with her again, “Tell me what you want.”

Natasha didn’t wait any longer, she began to act more horny toward the giant build man as she waited long enough for Steve to kiss her. “Please, Steve. I want you to fuck me, I want you. So bad.” She moaned, his finger, curling slightly against her spot. He pulled his shirt over his head, leaning down to press a chaste kiss on her lips.

Natasha sat up to begin working on getting her own pants and panties off, slipping them off only to push them off the bed with his feet, waiting for Steve to finish undressing himself as she lay back against the bed.

Steve attempted to not waste any more time as he repositioned himself over Nat, his arms on either side of her head as he leaned down to press his lips against her. Steve’s forehead fell against Natasha when he felt her hand encounter his length, Natasha wrapped around him as he slowly pumped.

“Come on, Nat. I gotta to keep pump up.” Steve breathed out, moving her hand away from him as he positioned himself against Nat’s entrance, slowly pushing in as his eyes connected with her, starting to move his hips at a steady pace.

Natasha had no hesitate in bargain Steve. It’s almost impossible to think as his hips move against her, her hands moving to rest on his back. She breaths mix and Steve let off so much warmness, her thoughts are cloudy as Nat let out a loud moan. Steve moved his hand down to rub at her clit, he brought his free hand to tangle in her red hair, connecting his lips back to her, rocking his hips against Nats and She swear she had never felt this good.

Natasha’s fingers drag against his back as the knot in her stomach begins to form. “Steve, I’m so close.” She let out breathlessly. Natasha could feel his thumb press harder against her clit, his hips losing their rhythm.

He moves his lips from hers only to put his mouth back at her ear, “Come on, come for me.” At his words, Natasha let go, turning into a moaning mess, his name falling from her lips like a mantra. His hips still work against Nat as his head drops to the crook of her neck, groaning out as she feel him release in hers. Steve’s hips still momentarily as her eyes are squeezed shut, her chest heaving against his as some of his body weight is pressed against Natasha.

Steve’s lips were pressed against her neck as he slowly pulled out. Her eyes were barely open as Steve moved to look down at her, sweaty and glowing like the fucking sun, he’s never felt so much admiration for someone like he has for Nat.

Her laugh echoes throughout the room as he watches her eyes peek up at him, “Are you gonna lay down?”

Natasha watched Steve blurt out the only thing she ever craved to hear him say. “Fuck, I love you.”

“ Good, cause that’s what I wanna to hear that.” She replied.


	2. Thor Odinson

“Thor…” It came as more of a desperate sob than anything else, Steve was almost upset that he could make a noise like that. Both of them had been assigned to Monitor Duty this morning, and it was pretty damn lucky that no villain had made a move in the last three hours. Steve wasn’t quite sure how it had happened, but he had ended up with his legs up in the air, being held aloft with a firm grip, while the God of Thunder pounded away at his ass.

Thor moved one hand away from his thigh, however, so that he could clamp it over his mouth. He was obviously trying to keep any more sounds from escaping. Steve wasn’t sure if he wanted him to be quiet because there were others in the Avengers Tower who would hear them and would come in if they heard him cry out or if he genuinely didn’t want to hear Steve’s voice. Thor didn’t tend to talk about his motivations.

If it was the former, Steve didn’t really think it was a good idea for Thor to be fucking him directly on the emergency button. One wrong move and the entire Avengers would be sent out to deal with a non-existent threat.

Thor didn’t care about that at all though, as he slammed right back into Steve’s hole. Geez, Steve had sex regularly, and he thought of himself as fully experienced, but this stretch took long to get used for, the feeling still hadn’t gone away. Steve was probably going to be wrecked and gaping afterward. He might have asked a lot of questions about whether or not Asgardian had lived with the sex lives before, but he hadn’t been wrong, Thor had to be at least twice as thick as the average man. This is almost the same size with his build.

As Thor rammed into his prostate, Steve’s vision began to grew blurred. Thor was hitting it every time he thrust now, and Steve cried out again, only to be muffled by the hand currently clamped over his mouth.

“Silence, my friend.” Thor hissed, only removing his hand from Steve’s mouth when he indicated that he wanted to talk. Thor slowed down fully, not moving at all, and Steve had to stop himself enjoying the feeling of fullness. “What is it?” Thor curiously asked.

“Change of shift will began in ten more minutes,” Steve breathed, he didn’t think that either of them wanted the girls to walk in on them still fucking.

Thor sighed as he put his hand right back over Steve’s mouth. He just wanted Steve to remain quiet, which made sense since Steve was in the midst of the movement, though? With that kind of stamina, Steve might just take a trip over to Amnesty Bay that evening.

“Touch yourself.” Thor spoken. At least he was being listened to, that was a relief, he had almost thought Thor was actually planning to keep fucking him until the others arrived.

Steve took his own, bigger cock in hand, tugging it in time with the thrusts. His whole body was shaking with all these sonic effects.

One particularly hard thrust against his prostate had Steve coming all over his own hand within moments, and he felt a splash of something hot inside him a moment later. Of course, Thor would come inside.  
Once that huge cock had been pulled out from him entirely, Steve couldn’t help himself, he pressed his fingers into his own hole, feeling how much it was gaping. He could probably fit an entire fist in there comfortably. Holy shit.

Thor was smirking as he helped him up. “Feel empty already?” Which hadn’t been why he had fingered himself but was unfortunately correct. Steve was going to be laugh out when his teammates will find out his ass was leaking cum.

It won’t be long Steve had been able to get his uniform back on before the others arrived to take over their shift. Both also cleaned up the mess and leave without the other’s acknowledge.


	3. Clint Barton

Clint stared at his reflection in the slightly fogged bathroom mirror. He’d wiped most of it off with his towel so he could see himself clearly in it’s length. He was fully naked, his wet hair clinging to his shoulder, a few stray droplets rolling down the curves of his body. He had to admit he did look good like this, which was a thing he didn’t often think about himself. He bit his reddish lip as a thought crossed his mind and he left the room to grab his phone.

It didn’t take him long before he was back with it in his hand. He’d quickly unlocked it and was now looking at his reflection through the camera app. It wasn’t hard to frame it as a full body shot and he took a breath, adjusting his stance and placing his other hand on his thigh, his fingertips ghosting against the dark curls that surrounded his cock. He was half hard already and it only took a few light touches for him to chub up fully.

Using his thumb, he snapped the picture, hearing a reassuring click. Deciding that he should take advantage of his boldness he quickly opened the messenger app and sent it with a winking face before setting the phone down and going to get some clothes.

* * *

It was about half an hour before Clint got back on his phone and he frowned in confusion at the notifications that had come up. Apparently the Avengers chat had been active while he changed and dried his hair, which was strange as that didn’t usually happen this early. Maybe one of them had probably alert the team about the update of the mission or an emergency occurs so that they could coordinate the plan.

When Clint opened the messenger app to see what was going on he almost dropped his phone.

Inside the messenger was the picture of him that he’d send earlier and he lose his mind. “Shit!” He must have sent it there instead of just to Steve by mistake. “Fuck!”

Bucky: Nice dick Clint ! I always knew you were meat packing

Carol : Yikes, Clint. Why are you so pervert?

Tony: looks like I need to give you a tech talk though.

Clint felt his cheeks heat up more, tossing his phone on his bed and holding his head in his hands. “Oh no, I am so dead.” He shouldn’t be this bothered about it, not really. The guys had seen each other naked before, it was unavoidable especially at the communal shower for years, but this was different. He was basically sexting to the team. “Fuck.” He whispered again, rubbing his forehead, trying to figure out exactly what he should do about this.

His thoughts were interrupted by the knocking of the door and he groaned, getting to his feet. He wasn’t much in the mood for dealing with people, but maybe it would provide him with distraction. When he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Steve Rogers, who was wearing a leather jacket while smiling at him. “Hey, can I come in?”

Clint returned his smile, nodding slightly and stepping aside, opening the door wider to admit him. As soon as he was inside Steve kissed him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Clint couldn’t help but melt into his embrace, holding him close, feeling his tensions melt away.

“I knew I had to come as soon as I saw it.” Steve whispered when their lips parted, threading his fingers through his blonde hair soothingly. “For what it’s worth, I definitely enjoyed it.” Steve pressed his hips up against Clint’s, his lips curving into a playful smile.

“Maybe I can take something off from your mind if you want.” Their eyes met and Clint could see how earnest he was, like always.

“Boy, you come at the right timing.” Clint wanted to kiss him, but he knew he’d be best served by the offer of a distraction.

“Alright, Clint. Where do we start?”

Clint threaded his fingers with Steve’s and tugged him towards his bedroom. It didn’t take them long to get inside and Steve gave him an expectant look. Clint knew that Steve was going to follow his lead, that if he wanted to talk about it then that’s what they gonna to do. Clint stood before Steve for a moment, smiling at him before sinking down to his knees.

As soon as his knees hit the carpeted floor he bought his hands up, his fingers working to pop open the button and then tug down the zipper of his fly. Licking his lips, Clint pulled Steve’s pants down his thighs to expose the blue fabric of his boxers. Clint enjoyed the contrast of blue against his pale skin and it always made him want to kiss and touch whatever he could. He planted a kiss on his thigh right where the fabric met the skin, then he hooked his fingers under Steve’s waistband, pulling it down to join his pants at his knees.

Clint’s tongue darted out across his lips again as he gazed at Steve’s giant cock. He took a breath through his nose, wrapping his fingers around the base of his shaft, angling it towards his lips. Parting them he took his cock into his mouth starting to suck it, losing himself as he started to bob up and down. There was something soothing about sucking cock and he wasn’t sure what it was. The way how rhythmic he it was the weight of it on his tongue or the way it stretched his lips every time he sank his lips down fully.

Above him, soft sounds of groaning and pleasure had left Steve’s mouth, his fingers reaching down to thread through his curls. He was murmuring something, most likely enjoyment or praise but Clint wasn’t paying attention to his words. He just focused on what he was doing, going into the mind where nothing else mattered.

“Fuck...” The word was coupled with Steve’s fingers tightening in his hair and Clint knew exactly what that meant. He got up to cup Steve’s face and kisses him again, each time get deeper. The taste of the tongue was delicious each time of the smooths was releasing, it make Steve want more of him.

“ Geez, Steve. Your leather jacket was blocking more space for me to touch you.” Clint released from the kiss.

“ Guess, it’s time for a sex.” Steve’s eye grew wider as he removed his jacket off.

The Marksman archery wasted no time unbuttoning his pants as he were a stripper putting on a show. Steve was almost drooling taking in the sight of Clint taking his shirt off with wet lips and an obvious bulge in his pants. Finally, the Archer got his tight pant off with the only thing on him being his briefs.

After Clint helped Steve to pull off his sleeve shirt, Steve pushed Clint down into the bed, kneeling between his spread legs while rubbing Clint through briefs as he connected their lips.

“ Wow, Clint. You look so gorgeous.” He aching up with his hand to gently nibble on Clint’s ear and lower lip once more.

“ Why not, cause I am the one who easily get attracted by girls but man, you are quite special to me.” Clint’s fingers moved downward until he reached his own hole, already wet from his arousal. Barry hummed in approval before putting one finger inside, adding another when he found it went in without resistance.

Steve moved his hand to Clint’s hips, pulling at the side of his boxer briefs by making Clint disconnected their mouths, his fingers pulling out of Steve before he took his boxer briefs off faster than he could see.

The heat around the skin had made Clint grew horny. He wanted to curve Steve’s body as both men were smoothing their lips with hands were rubbing around the skin of the body. He never felt so lucky to have a moment with Cap all by himself without anyone to interrupt.

“ Clint, it’s time for my next move.” Steve moved one hand up and down on Clint’s side, he took his erection in his hand, leaning down to close his mouth around the tip. Clint’s head tilted back, his eyes closing as Steve moved his hand up and down while circling his tongue around his head, tasting the salt of precum. He looked up, realizing Clint was now looking straight at him with one eyed closed and his chest rising and falling with each breath.

He kept sucking on Clint, deep throating him every time he went down on him. His cock just felt so right inside Steve’s mouth and his tongue hungrily lapped against him. Steve wished that he could spend all day like this, on his knees in front of him, suckling on his dick without a care in the world. Maybe he would someday, hopefully sometime soon.

“Steve, I... I need you to…”

“That’s why I am here, Clint. Time for a ride.” Steve slowly brought his hands to Clint’s shoulders, pushing him to the side and onto his back so he could position himself in between his legs. Clint opened the desk drawer to pick out the lube and handed it to Steve, who was wiping some liquid around his gigantic cock. He rubbed his sides up and down soothingly until Clint almost forgot about it. Steve pulled away, “Better?” he asked when he noticed Clint kissing back without restraint.

“Heck yeah I do.” both of his legs hooked behind Steve and pulling him closer until he could feel Steve’s cock pressed against him. It felt larger right there than when it was in his hand, his mouth. Steve held his cock and positioning it right at Clint’s entrance with the excitement of what was about to happen building within him.

“Ready?” He asked.

Hawkeye shivered at the tone of Steve’s voice, saying a breathy and excited “Yes.”

Steve started to rock his hips lazily. Clint dug his nails into his back, and Steve moaned.

“God, you feel so good,” Clint breathed out, relaxing his legs locked around his large build body so Steve could move easily without hesitated.

A blush covered the top of Steve’s chest and high on his cheek bones, a smile at being complimented breaking out on his face. “ Don’t you dare me, Clint.”

Steve picks up the pace, and trails his mouth down Clint’s neck. In a flurry of motion, Clint’s head bumped hard on his pillow with his hands held the bed cushion tight. “I know you could resist faster, so don’t hold back.”

Clint lied still, Steve’s hips jerked forward, his body trying to fuck deeper into him than he already was. before Clint could blink, Steve’s hands slowly moved on his hips, his legs moved to rest on Steve’s shoulders. The sounds of skin slapping together and Steve entering and exiting him filled the room, along with Clint’s moans. Steve was letting out little gasps of breath, even with the stamina of a super serum soldier. His hands gripped onto his hips with all of his strength. Even better, Clint enjoyed at the deep thrust and with the second one he was coming all over again, the heat arousal are increasing both of their stomach and chests.

"Fuck, you really wanted my cock that bad…" Steve leaned down to kiss Clint's lips, giving small nips of his teeth and drinking in the affirmative noises and moans he got out of the archer's mouth. "Are you wishing it were me? How long do you think I am gonna to pouch with you ?"

"So long if you want, Steve please, please go harder-"

Not a request Steve could deny, especially not when Clint pleaded like it was the thing he wanted most in the world.

After few more minutes Steve fucking him, Clint could feel his body was running wet with sweat and his only thoughts being about how fucking good he felt fucking into him. He felt his orgasm coil in his stomach with Steve’s hand reached around one of Clint’s legs.

“ Oh gosh, I am about to cum.” Steve buried all the way down in him, having stopped his movement once his orgasm began. He pulled his softening length out, moving Clint’s legs from his shoulders to rest on the bed, and spilled some white liquid onto Clint’s stomach. The sight made him half-hard once more with Clint’s dick was leaking some cum all over.

“Mmm you’re so good to me babe.” Steve said, sounding breathless as he carded his fingers through Clint’s curls, smiling at him. “Did that help?” Clint nodded as he rocked back, It made him _worry_ as not many people managed to make him feel that quite like Steve did.

“As many as you’d like.” Clint moved forward and leaned closer to Steve’s cheek to kiss him, his hand reaching down the natural lubrication of Steve’s body. “Anything you wanna to do next ?”

“I think I want to spend some time with you together ,” Steve said, as he touched Clint’s cheek to kiss him deeper. “No promises.” Clint joked.


	4. Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bucky came back from the mission for so long, Steve was missing him so much. One day on their road trip in the car, Steve decided to give something special for him.

Steve missed Bucky. He'd been away in Australia doing black operation mission that usually Maria Hill had requested. Steve had actually wanted to come along. Australia sounded like an interesting place to visit. But the Avengers need him since he’s currently work as a leader of the team.

Now Bucky was back - and Steve was happy that they were spending time together, driving on the open road and talking about nothing in particular, Steve itched for something else. He bit his lip, watching Bucky out of the corner of his eye, he treated his ex-sidekick like his own partner. This was not the worst things happen to Bucky since his apparent death at the hands of Nazis back in the World War 2. It was that he served as a sleeper agent of Hydra, only to realize that he was being brainwashed. Steve was there so that he could convince Bucky to remember who he was and snap out his mind.

Right now, Bucky and Steve were in the car, wandering the scenery around them as he drove around the park. Steve looked back at Bucky, he knew he needed to pour his heart out as a surprise. Of course, with nobody around the place to bother them, he opened his mouth and speak to him.

"Hey Buck, can you pull over for a sec?" Steve asked.

Bucky briefly turned his head towards Steve before looking back at the driveway. "Something wrong?"

"Not exactly." Steve replied.

Bucky shrugged to himself before parking his car by under the tree.

"So what is it?" Bucky asked once he parked, giving Steve his full attention.

Undoing his seat belt, Steve shifted so his body faced Bucky, meeting his blue eyes directly.

"I missed you so much." Steve said softly.

Bucky tilted his head slightly, a smile tugging at his lips. "That so?"

Steve bit his lip. He wasn't sure how he’s going to explain this. It's not that Steve wasn't used to initiating things, it's just that they were usually somewhere where it wasn't unexpected. Steve wet his lips, before leaning in close, hoping Bucky would get the hint. He could see the corner of Bucky’s lips twitch before they met. They felt soft against Steve's own, but the angle was awkward, and Bucky unclasped his own seat belt. His hand came forward to cradle the side of Steve's head, pulling him closer and continuing the kiss, deepening it. Steve hummed contentedly, opening his mouth for Bucky and letting his tongue slip in.

Steve felt a little light-headed when they parted, feeling hazy with lust.

"You got me to pull over so we can make out in my car like the good o’ days ?" Bucky asked, amusement clear in his tone.

"N-no, I got you to pull over so I could give you a blowjob," Steve said, looking happily up at Bucky. "I just wanted to ease you into it."

Bucky smirked with good-naturedly. "Babe, you don't need me to ease into that. Seriously."

“Oh yeah?” Steve's large hand moved to Bucky’s thigh, settling there for a moment. Slowly he started to unclasp Bucky’s belt, eyes staying with Bucky's except for small moments to check what he was doing. He licked his lip, hoping Bucky would find that exciting as he unzipped Bucky's trousers and slipped his hand under the fabric of Bucky's underwear to pull out his cock. Steve held it in his hand, looking at it longingly. Stroking it, Steve coaxed it to hardness, unconsciously licking his lips. Steve could feel his own cock stirring to attention just at the sight of it, just at the idea of having it in his mouth, feeling it and tasting it...

Bucky clashed in, drawing Steve into another kiss. His teeth gently dragged along Steve's bottom lip, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. Bucky’s cock was growing in Steve's breath.

He pulled away first and looked down at Bucky’s cock, a fierce rush of arousal coursing through his body. Bucky had missed it - every last inch of it.

He bent down, head above Bucky’s lap, and slipped the head of his cock into his mouth. Steve moaned at the familiar taste, the familiar sensation of it against his tongue and his lips. Bucky chuckled above him.

"You really missed this, huh?"

Steve smiled hummed in agreement, hand holding down at the end of the shaft. He let his tongue swirl, flicking against the slit, before sliding it further into his mouth. Bucky made a contented sigh as Steve started bobbing up and down his length.

“Fuck you are so tight, you keep sucking me in!” Bucky enjoyed the rhythm. Steve loved the smooth feeling of Bucky’s cock, the way it filled his mouth, and he loved when Bucky’s fingers buried themselves in his hair, just as they were now, with gentle half-realized tugs.

He pulled off Bucky’s cock, making an obscene pop. "You can guide me if you want. You know, with your hand," Steve told him, voice coming out a little desire.

Bucky’s metal hand automatically gripped Steve's hair harder. "Fuck, Steve."

"Will you?" Steve asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, just grab my leg, or pinch me or something if it's too much or you want to stop, okay? "

Steve nodded, mouth going back to Bucky’s cock. Gently, Bucky guided his metal hand down to Steve, then let him back up and down again until Steve’s movement was satisfy enough for Bucky. God, it felt amazing, having his mouth so full of Bucky's cock, so consumed by the taste, the smell, the feeling of it. Steve couldn't hold back a moan. He fiercely needed more.

Above him Bucky’s breathing getting shaky, his own groans slipping past his lips. Steve opened the back of his throat as Bucky pushed his head further down, Steve tried to shift his lower half, trying to get friction on his achingly hard cock still trapped in his jeans. Steve's throat spasmed as Bucky made him take his cock even further. He'd swallowed down nearly all of it, head nudging at the back of his throat. Steve felt like he was going to burst - from his body resisting, to the fevered state of arousal it put him in.

Bucky gently urged Steve to come off his cock completely. A strain of saliva broke as Steve drew up him enough to meet Bucky's gaze.

"Are you okay?" Bucky touched his cheek.

"More," he said hoarsely. He pressed his lips together, feeling how swollen they were.

"I had no idea you were into this. Or into giving blowjobs in cars." Bucky giggled under his breath.

"I'm into you coming down my throat as well," Steve added with a grin.

Bucky gave a disbelieving smile, momentarily stunned.

"You like swallowing all my come for me?" he asked, tone dropping and voice deepening.

Steve let out an involuntary whimper, his own cock achingly hard at the idea.

Bucky chuckled. "Come on, bae, want to see how deep you can take my cock."

Steve wet his lips and let Bucky guide his mouth over his cock. This time Bucky pushed himself further down, not waiting for Bucky, wanting that feeling of fullness, fighting back the resistance his own body made to having Bucky down his throat. It felt so good, and the way Bucky was moaning above him, it felt good for him to hear that sounds.

Bucky’s grasp on Steve's head was rougher now. He tugged hard, sending jolts straight to Steve's crotch. It was getting harder to think - all he could taste, smell, feel was Bucky’s cock, his oxygen supply wasn't doing too good, but Steve didn't want to stop, not until Bucky came and he could taste it before swallowing it all down.

"Steve, I'm getting close," Bucky gasped, now using Steve's mouth at a frantic pace. Steve's eyes began to water, and he was starting to wonder how much he could actually take when Bucky’s hand stilled. He grabbed at Steve's hair so hard it stung, but Steve didn't have long to think on that before Bucky came. Steve swallowed pulse after pulse of Bucky’s warm cum, pulling away once he was satisfied of the tastes.

He wiped his mouth and looked up at Bucky. His head rested on the back of the headrest, eyes closed and lips parted, still catching his breath. Bucky cracked open his eyes. The dazed look of post-orgasm bliss changed quickly to overjoy.

“ So Steve, Are you okay?” Bucky sympathy asked.

Steve wiped his eyes, realizing how wet they were. "Oh, I'm fine," he said with a smirk laugh, his charming voice was what softer Bucky’s heart. "Except I could really do with a handjob? Right?"

"Steve, you can have anything you want after that," Bucky said with a deep smile.

Steve couldn't hold back his laugh. He changed the way he was seated, giving Bucky enough room to undo his trousers. Bucky slipped Steve's large cock from out of the waistband of his boxers. Steve went horny pretty fast, back arching and keening as he spilled over. He finished with a hushed whimper, a hand clinging onto Bucky's arm. Steve released slowly and rested back in his seat.

"I'm thinking we should go around the world, if you insist." Bucky quipped.

Steve dazed. "Yeah. Though we don't have to be in a car for me to, uh, deep throat you." He flushed as he said it, feeling oddly self-conscious, considering what they'd just done.

Bucky chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure we can think of one or two other places."

Steve began to cross some smile on his face. At least, he knew he had Bucky return to his side.


	5. Hank Pym

Hank Pym was not going insane, or at least, not any more insane. He was sure. In the lab, he was busy conduct an experiment about the plant growth used by the pym particles.

Deep down, Hank knew that no one would ever get over how he looked. That was a given. Hank was smart enough to work with that. Perhaps – one day he might contribute enough that people would call him a ‘scientist’ before calling him a ‘mad man’. At the same time, his face was blushed with exhaustion.

Steve Rogers had enough of it. He realized that he must drag that man out of his lab if he needed to, goddamnit. Hank deserved some proper rest and food, rather than isolate himself in the lab for two days. Steve deserved him to get a proper nap and cuddle in. He could never get warm enough with Hank.

“ Hank, it’s me Steve.” Captain America opened the door that lead to Hank’s lab. The blonde scientist looked up and blink to focus, squinting a bit at an aggressive-looking blur of red and blue with white star. “What is it?” he asked, feeling confused.

“You’ve been in here for almost two days, Hank. You need to sleep and eat some proper food.” Steve replied, putting a hand on Hank’s shoulder. Hank recognized his tone with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. “…and?” he said, hoping for a bit of wiggle room.

“You need to take your mind off from the laboratory and have some rest.” Steve said. Hank stood up from the desk, brushing bits of solder off his palms.

“I suppose,” he said, haltingly. “And what do you want from me, anyway?”

“That’s why I come to look for you and you’re gonna to love it.” Steve’s hand eventually made his way on his lab coat back. The teasing was admiring the feel of his muscles and sensation. He stood bolt upright and slamming into Hank’s chest with a thump. “St-Steve?”

Steve’s face changed as he wrapped his arms around Hank’s middle, pulling him closer and mouthing down the side of his neck. “What’s gotten into you?” Hank asked as Steve stop for a moment. He shifted his weight to step back, disconnect their bodies, but Hank threaded a hand into his hair and pulls his mouth back to his neck where it belongs and he went back nip patterns on the skin.

“ Listen, Steve. What you did to me was helping to overcome my stress.” Hank said.

“ What can I say, Giant-Man can’t resist affair.” Steve smirked and Hank eyed on him before their bodies collide together. Their mouth pressing back between his lips and chasing them with his tongue. Steve slimed the hips and when his hands couldn’t resist, sliding down to cup the firm flesh of Hank’s ass. This cause Hank felt a shudder go up his spine and Steve obviously like it so much.

Hank pulled out his lab coat as they continued kiss, with Steve helping him by unbuttoned his suit off. He quickly pull out the sleeve away from Hank’s arm and tossed it aside. He wanted to devour Hank, leaving fingerprint on his hips and teeth marks on his neck and parade him up and down the streets with a look so smug even Tony wouldn’t dare to comment. But instead, he wormed his fingers into the waistband of Hank’s pant by pulling down with Hank scrabbled for the button to loose out.

The table wasn’t warmed to Hank’s heat and he bit his lip when the skin touched the chill metal table. The sound broke the seal of their lips, forcing Steve to take a breath and gave Hank a chance to peel the Captain America’s suit from his body by finding its zipper. After that, he unbuttoned his pant and belt and let it slide down to the knees while kicking them off. The scientist took seconds as he admired the strong bum of Steve’s chest and the tapered vee of his waist.

"You're so hot like this Steve, I swear to god." Hank complimented him. His face felt like it was getting warmer but things happen all the time.

“Alright, can I fuck you or not?” Steve groaned, feeling the heat of the other man against him and caught up.

“Yes please. But first, you gotta close the door.” Hank nervously pointed the open door.

“Don’t worry about that.” Steve latched the door and dim the light so that they had the moment together.

Steve pressed his mouth on Hank’s neck still grinning, licking his way down to the chest and fine bones until he sank his teeth into the strong muscle connecting to his shoulder. He continued kissing from the bicep of his arm to the bulge of his underwear with Hank held his arm around his back. Steve knew what’s his next moved, He helped Hank took his socks and shoes off while pulling the underwear down completely. His hands were free to take Hank’s cock; stroking it slowly and languidly while making the other man tickling.

The way Hank was lying on the table, he can’t look away how handsome a super soldier was sucking around the dick. He looked too soft to be a rough man, perhaps the Avenger shouldn’t be harsh about his scientific personality, but Steve could get it since he had sympathy with him.

Steve pulled on his hair, not gently until he can nip at Hank’s bottom lip. The dark stubble on his chin itches along tender flesh and goes straight to Hank’s core, warming its way outward with superheat energy. His grip tightened and he swiped his thumb across the slit, collecting the bead of moisture there and spreading it downward.

They stay that way for an endless moment, Steve stroking and Hank nipping, but it’s not enough. Steve needed to make sure Hank could get the atmospheres hot, tight and pulsing.

Hank, using his thought, beaten him to the punch. “Tell me did you brought the lube?”

“Well, it’s in my pant.” Steve dug the bottle out, taking his sweet time running his hands over Hank’s ass to feel the package. He pulled the tube out with a flop pop.

“Hey, I thought you always being a virgin before?” Hank asked.

"Come on, you know it was funny. I was asking for it."

He lube up his fingers, putting two in at once, because he knew that Hank could take it and went from there before with the size alteration. After two fingers spread them out and making room for the third finger, he added lube to that finger and put it in next to the two.

Steve lubed up his dick and started to push into the puckered entrance waiting for him. “Oh God,” Hank groaned, his head falling back against his shoulders. He picks up his hips and ruts them down against the invasion.

Hank was so close to losing himself in the feeling of Steve. He thrusted his hips forward, further onto Steve’s fingers and groans, pulling and clawing around his back. He reached in with eager hands and pulls the heavy weight of Steve’s cock, stroking him to spread the pearl of moisture gathered at the tip.

“Alright, is this the time will you please fuck me?” Hank muttered, wrapping his legs around Steve’s hips and pulling him closer.

“Be careful what you wish for.” Steve offered a smirk, shifting his hips without warning, lining up as he removed his fingers and pressed into him in one long thrust. Hank could feel himself tight around him, slick and clenching probably not as loose as Steve could have made him, but it was so tight, warm and pulsing but so good. He wanted to maintain the upper hand, his mind was cloud with weird disorder to the point his thinking was blurred and hallucinations.

Just then, Steve took a sturdy grip of Hank’s hips and pulled him further onto his cock before retreating and pressing in again. Steve grunted and clutched while fucks until the table was squeaking across the floor of the lab.

Hank yelled in pain; his prostate was increasing in temperature because Steve adjusted his hips to thrust up just enough for the head of his cock to graze Hank’s prostate with each thrust. He could feel the curl of Hank’s toes pressed hard into the backs of his thighs, just like he could feel the heat of his orgasm curling up from deep within him. Of course, that what Steve had in mind, just to make Hank felt so relaxed and he knew his climax was soon.

Steve took Hank’s swollen cock in his hand and stroked him, pace for pace with each movement press against his hips. The other man didn’t last long, just once, twice, and he’s arching his back while moaning very loud around the laboratory. He squeezed with his release, his beautiful, cataclysmal, messy, sticky, lovely release and Steve just can hold himself back. He followed, a handful of strong thrusts behind, emptying himself into Hank with a sobbing moan.

"Time to cum for you, Hank." He removed himself from the position and shaken his softening cock around Hank’s face. A gloat of hot liquids were splattering across Hank’s face and chest. Some of the dry cum had been swallow by Hank, licking around the head clean. 

They pant together, an unglamorous heap on top of the laboratory table, until they can’t hear the blood pounding in their ears anymore. Steve’s muscles are sore, even serum soldier can’t keep up with sex with Hank, but he managed to lock his knees and not collapse onto the cold, hard floor.

Hank pulled him down for a smooth kiss when they finally had their breathing under control. The two naked men cupped around their sweaty cheek as the kiss was sloppy, hazy in that fucked out sort of way and Steve felt the smug grin spreading over his own lips as they part. 

“Alright, don’t forget to take some rest after this.” Steve broke the sound, running his hand over Hank’s face as his body was covering with sweat and cum on the table but couldn’t lift himself up since he was too tired.

“Is that what’s gotten into me in the first place.” Hank panted.

“ I think that’s too predictable.” Steve pant on his chest before he pressed their lips together, giving him some wink smile for him. It surely had lighten Hank's mood a lot.


	6. Simon Williams

Steve had little history about Simon’s filmography. All he knew so far was that “ Love’s Life” movie he starred in was a huge success in small theatre. Despite that, Steve knew the rating of the movie was “ M-rated ”.

Simon explained that the way how the movies portray the sex life was way too sexism for a woman or it could be the same thing how man can sexualise female person. Steve was not interested about the whole plot and story.

“ Well, that movie isn’t for my taste so hopefully you can enjoy it, Simon.” Steve was following Simon on the way home from the theatre.

“ It’s alright, Steve. The crews wanted me to get a proper role star. And I am not gonna to decline about it.” Simon patted his back on the way home.

“ By the way, Can I stay at your place tonight?” Steve asked.

Simon was surprised because Steve never tell him to stay at his home before but since with this opportunity, he knew he was not gonna to turn him down. “Oh sure, Steve. You can come and stay at my place.”

They finally arrived at his home as soon as Simon closed his door once they are inside his apartment, Steve’s personality had change drastically. He turned his face toward Simon and kissed his lip hungrily. Simon was trying to push further apart from him. “ Hey Steve. What’s gotten into you?”

“ Because tonight, I am gonna to teach you the real way of sex.” Steve’s dramatic voice was released from his mouth. Simon was confused what’s going on with him. Steve grabbed his shoulder and shoved him down on the couch. He kneeled in front of him and examined his bulge inside the jean.

“ Boy, you are getting hard very fast.” Steve rubbed around in his jeans. He hoped Simon could took it, too. He studied every movement, He wanted to know where to touch those sweet spots are that get him going.

Steve let out the breath he was holding and squeezed at the bulge gently. Simon makes a small, high pitched noise, and when Steve viewed at him again, he looked nervous.

He undo Simon’s jean quickly. Rubs his hand over the fabric of his boxers before tugging at both. Simon lifted his hips and Steve slided the clothes down just enough to expose his cock. “ Wow, your cock look so delicious for me to lick.”

He gripped it firmly and ran his thumb over the sensitive skin underneath the head. Simon didn’t make a sound, just breathed heavily. Steve stroked him a few times, getting his thoughts together about how he’s going to make him feel. He wasn’t sure if Simon was comfortable enough to get use with blowjob by woman, but it was possible he did given how many girls he hanged out with.

Flattened his tongue and licked a long strip of Simon’s dick. It tasted no different than if he licked any other piece of skin, since he had an ionic energy that protected him. He was pretty much the same overview as human beings. So when he got to the tip, he wrapped his lips around it and slided his mouth down until it hit the back of his throat.

Simon watched Steve smirked around him, gazing up under his lashes as he quickly moved his mouth up and down as far as he can go. He bought the hand that was wrapped around the shaft down to gently stroke at Simon’s balls, massaging them, as he sucks hard on his cock.

Simon gasped out a loud, keening noise as he reached forward and roughly wrapped his hand around the back of Steve’s neck, fingers tangling in the blonde hair. Steve moved off his dick for a moment. He could feel a twinge of pain starting in his jaw, but he ignored it. Instead he reached up and took off his red sunglasses so that he could see his ionic eyes. The glowing red light through his eyes was so glamouring that it warmed Steve’s heart so much.

“There you go.” Steve mumbled, smirking.

“Steve, it just an ionic flux flow in my body.” Simon said.

“It doesn’t matter, Simon. You look so handsome in and out.” He wrapped his lips back around Simon while being kissed within an inch of his life. The fingers on his neck swept up to the back of his head and tangle in his hair. Simon didn’t grip at it though, just petting, as Steve’s head moved up and down. He wanted to hear more long drawn out moans to come from his friend.

Steve could feel his jeans were increasingly uncomfortable. He pressed his free hand down, fumbled with his belt to undo it by pulling them apart, and when he undoes his zipper as he pulled himself out, Steve had already made Simon felt horny, eyes hazy with lust.

“I want to taste you Steve, I want to feel you deep in my mouth, will you let me?” Simon hungrily dripped every word out.

“ Sure, you handsome man.” Both of his hands on his jaw, pulling him closer and into a sloppy kiss.

It’s good. At least, Steve helped Simon to make him enjoy the scenario. With hands grabbing and pulling the hair, but Simon’s still not loud enough for him, attempting to stifle any noise that comes out by biting his lip. So he tried taking it all in, tried to slide his mouth down until his nose brushed against the hair there.

“Woah, careful.” He said between hard breaths. Steve swallowed, regaining his bearings, and moved in to try again. Simon stopped him.

“ How was my blowjob, do you enjoy it?” Steve gentle asked.

“ Yeah, my whole body was feeling the whole arousal and I am never gonna to stop it.” The young Hollywood gently rub at the spots where he pulled Steve’s hair. It felt nice, so he leaned into it.

A swell of pride bloomed in Steve’s chest. He smirked, running his hands up Simon’s pecs. He pushed the sweater up more and tugged it up over his head and shoulders and tossed it to the side. Then Simon stood up and pushed his pants and boxer down. After kicking them off, he grabbed Steve and moved him back to his previous position between his legs.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. My brain is a little fried right now.” Simon gushed with red face.

“ Don’t worry, It’s time for my next move with you.” Steve grinned with gazing eyelashes as he toeing off his socks with his hands were pulling his jacket and shirt off. Simon watched, every line, the movement of every muscle; it’s a model display of the human form. He was pretty sure he has seen a more beautiful body, but he was sure he'd never been this hard in his life. After letting his pant down, Simon guided him to his bedroom so that they could explore each other’s bodies.

Both of them were naked when they landed on the bed together. Steve gripped harder on Simon’s ass as he rolled his hips down into him again. Simon bought his arms up to wrap around Steve’s chest and waist. He hugged him closer, held tight, and buried his face into Steve’s shoulder and neck. A low moan escaped Simon’s lips as he stroked him and massages at that piece of skin. Greedy hands caressed over strong shoulders, backs and chests, needing to feel the play of muscles under the smooth skin. The warm of the heat was increasing each time they touched around.

He wrapped his hand around the thick length and keeping his eyes on Steve’s face. He stroked the cock from head to balls and back again. Steve swayed at the motion when Simon gave him a few more strokes before he took the shiny head between his lips, letting the salty, bitter taste dance on his tongue, sucking hard. He loved the feeling of Steve’s cock in his mouth and Steve felt his balls grew tighten more just from this.

“Well, do you have a condom or a lube?” Steve asked. It was like Simon knew exactly what he needed.

“I got a lube in my drawer.” Simon pulled out the desk drawer and gave the bottle to Steve. He poured out the liquid and put them down to his ass. He put one finger in and Simon moaned with pleasure instantly. “Okay, are you feeling about that?”

“Just show me how you do it.” Simon groaned.

"Okay, here we go." Steve took his finger out and rubbing the unused lube that was on his fingers onto his dick. They switched the position where Steve sat on the mattress lined up his dick with his entrance before ramming it in. Simon wrapped his large arms around Steve's head and started clawing at his back. He pulled back and thrusting his hips upward into him while moaned out loud. Steve slid up his thigh, thumb running over the large muscle.

Simon kept up the pace, stroking him and thrusting into him, as Steve’s hip lifted up and down. He could already feel it building up within him.

Simon wanting to feel all of the glorious cock in his ass. He felt Steve’s hand running through his hair. He leaned down to meet Steve’s lips with a deep, passionate kiss as they moved. That build up was intensifying with Steve squeezed his hips hard. 

It’s the perfect place, every noise and moan was gasped directly into his ear. The pulsing heat inside him was incredible as he resumed his movements of bouncing quickly. Simon’s moans were long and loud as he battled back his climax, but of course, he couldn’t hold it back; with a cry, “There! Ah! Tee! There! Holy shit, go faster!” Steve yelled.

And so did Simon. He both fucked his thighs faster and stroked himself at a much quicker pace. After stayed like that for a while, both men feeling their climaxes grow closer as they desperately worked faster. Steve began moving his body along to the pace, feeling his cock slide in and out on his thighs, dripping wet and covered in pre, making it easier to fuck him.

In that moment, he felt himself lose all control. He climaxed, feeling himself releasing between the Simon’s thighs as he came on them. Wonder Man felt a string of cum shot out from his cock, landing on the sheets beneath them, and Steve’s body. They panted as Steve pulled back and struggled for breath. Simon lied on the bed beside Steve and stayed there for a moment, feeling tiny drops of sweat roll down his back.

He may be big, strong, gorgeous, and much more than him, he was lucky enough to take advantage of the lustful atmosphere between them. He reached up, placing a hand on the side of Steve’s face, gently brushing his cheek with his thumb lovingly before they pressed their lips together.

“Boy, that’s so good.” Simon panted.

“Yes, that’s how you normally sex with people.” Steve smiled over at Simon’s red ionic eyes again. His expression changed to something relief, as though he’d been waiting to do with him.

“Thanks, Steve. It’s good you stay with me.” Simon chuckled, lightly patting a hand against Steve’s thigh.

“ You’re welcome.” Steve nodded his head. Well, it was a score for him.


End file.
